Baby, It's Cold outside!
by UmLobisomemVegetariano
Summary: "Estava muito frio lá fora para eu deixar ela sair, frio mesmo... Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se eu deixasse ela ir embora?" Resumo tosco. Percabeth. One-shot Collection, Bittersweet Made Believe.


**Baby its cold outside.**

-Acampamento meio sangue, quarto do Quíron-

Quíron estava sentado em uma aconchegante poltrona, tomando vinho. Ao fundo, a melodia de Frank Loesser, Baby, it's cold outside, ressoava levemente de seu pequeno aparelho de som.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside__  
__I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside__  
__This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in__  
__So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Ele balançava a taça de vinho ao ritmo da musica, com os olhos fechados e cantarolando baixinho...

- Manhattan, Upper West Side-

-Percy, acho que está na hora de eu ir para a casa – Annabeth, que segundos antes estava entre meus braços, levantou-se rapidamente.

-Mas, Annabeth... Tá uma nevasca lá fora! – Eu respondi para ela, e estava sendo sincero, realmente tinha uma nevasca intensa caindo lá fora e estava muito frio também – Por que você não fica aqui?

É claro que eu perguntaria isso, não sou trouxa, oras! Minha mãe e Paul viajaram uns dias depois do natal, e me deixariam sozinho até o dia dois de janeiro, eu estava sozinho em casa e bom... Decidi chamar Annabeth para me fazer uma pequena visita, ela havia passado o natal em São Francisco com o pai e eu estava com saudades. Mas voltando...

-Percy... Você sabe que eu não posso – Ela falou, me encarando com aqueles intensos olhos cinzas.

-Mas, Annabeth, Ann... Tá super frio lá fora! – Eu levantei e apontei para a janela. A neva ainda caia intensamente lá fora.

-Percy... – Disse ela pegando seu sobretudo grosso de inverno e sua touca vermelha – Obrigado pela tarde maravilhosa...

Eu fui mais rápido e nem deixei ela terminar, colei meu corpo com o dela num abraço e sussurei baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Eu que tenho que agradecer pela visita, sabidinha...

-...MAS, está na hora de eu ir para a casa... Está ficando tarde, Percy! – Droga, não consegui! Ela me empurrou, mas é claro que eu me fiz de difícil.

-Suas mãos estão congelando aqui dentro, imagina lá fora... – Falei, segurando as mãozinhas dela entre as minhas, me aproximando para um beijo. Ela mordeu o lábio, quase lá!

-Quíron vai ficar preocupado se eu voltar muito tarde – Ela começou, com a voz fraquinha.

-Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar se você não voltar hoje – Falei enquanto tirava o casaco e o gorro de suas mãos.

-Nossos pais podem estar nos observando – Os olhos de Annabeth tomaram uma cor incrível de cinza, como se estivesse se divertindo procurando desculpas.

-Ah, eles devem ter coisas mais importantes para observar! – Ou não... Mas, sabe como é... Intervenção divina, regras antigas... Eles não podem fazer nada, eu espero – Por favor, Annabeth... Só mais um pouquinho!

-Acho que mais uma caneca de chocolate quente não faz mal então – Ela falou, desistindo de criar desculpas e se sentando de volta no sofá.

-Por que não coloca alguma música, enquanto eu vou pegar mais chocolate para nós dois? – Eu abri um grande sorriso e fui em direção a cozinha, rezando mentalmente para Afrodite para a minha noite dar certo e Annabeth não fugir enquanto eu estava na cozinha.

Voltei para a sala com duas canecas fumegantes de chocolate quente com marshmallows, Annabeth havia colocado meu Ipod no Speaker, Mercy, do OneRepublic tocando e ela com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto, infelizmente, ela já estava com seu gorro na cabeça e o sobretudo aberto sob o vestido preto de inverno. Eu me sentei no sofá e chamei-a baixinho, dando uma caneca para ela.

-Eu não posso demorar muito, está bem Percy? – Ela tomou um golinho do chocolate e me encarou, meia séria, meio brincando, daquele jeito que apenas ela conseguia fazer – Depois do chocolate eu TENHO que ir!

-Mas o tempo está tão ruim lá fora, Ann... – De certo modo, eu estava preocupado... Não seria seguro para ninguém sair no meio de uma nevasca – Não deve ter nenhum táxi lá fora com essa neve toda!

Ela me olhou brava, é, eu estava ganhando, sem dúvidas.

-Você é linda demais, sabia? – Eu me aproximei dela, colocando minha caneca na mesa de café.

-Tem certeza que tem apenas chocolate quente nessa caneca, Percy? – Ela falou, brincando comigo, seus olhos brilhando e refletindo o fogo da lareira. Ela colocou sua caneca na mesa também, se afastando um pouco de mim.

-Vem cá, Anna – Eu falei, passando um de meus braços por sua cintura e com o outro tirando seu gorro vermelho – Gosto mais do seu cabelo sem o gorro.

-Percy! Não! – Ela falou tentando tirar o gorro das minhas mãos então eu joguei ele em cima da poltrona de leitura do Paul, que ficava do outro lado da sala. Ela tentou se levantar, mas eu abracei ela mais forte, ela corou levemente e relaxou.

-Por que você faz tanta questão de fugir de mim, sabidinha? – Sussurrei no ouvido dela e dei um beijo de leve em seu pescoço. Ela tremeu debaixo de mim.

-E-eu tenho mesmo que ir – Ela se levantou tão rápido que eu quase me assustei – Mesmo!

Eu, ainda sentando no sofá, puxei ela de volta, fazendo ela cair sentada no meu colo. Annabeth mordeu a boca e ficou vermelha.

-Você não deveria estar tão apressada – Eu falei baixinho acariciando as costas de Annabeth –Até parece que não quer ficar comigo!

-Nã-não é isso, Cabeça de Alga... – Ela falou ficando vermelha e abaixando a cabeça – É que eu realmente tenho que ir... – ela tinha aquela expressão no rosto, ela não queria ir... Eu só precisava insistir um pouco mais.

-Sua visita foi o melhor presente de Natal atrasado de todos, sabia? – Eu falei levantando também.

Nós dois olhamos para a janela, a neve parecia mais intensa do que antes. Annabeth arregalou os olhos e eu agradeci a Afrodite.

-Meus irmãos do chalé vão me encher o saco – Ela fechou a cara, pensando no quanto seus irmãos de chalé podiam ser implicantes. Mordeu a boca mais uma vez, talvez pensando se valeria a pena a implicação.

-Sabe, sua boca fica linda demais quando você morde ela – Culpem o meu déficit de atenção, eu me distraio fácil demais. Annabeth ficou da dor de seu gorro. Eu agarrei ela pela cintura e roubei-lhe um beijo.

-Sabe... eu ainda não terminei o meu chocolate quente – Ela falou um pouco sem ar.

-Sim... ainda não terminamos – Ela se sentou de novo, a caneca nas mãos... Ela parecia estar tendo uma de suas batalhas mentais. Eu sorri e sentei no tapete aos pés dela, enquanto ela estava distraída, eu abaixei o zíper de uma de suas botas e tirei-a, segurando o pé dela e olhando para cima. Ela ainda estava absorta em sua batalha mental, ou apenas fingiu que não percebeu. Eu tirei a outra devagarzinho, e segurei seu tornozelo, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo, ela entrou na minha brincadeira. Colocou a caneca na mesa, e se levantou, levantei junto.

-Percy... Eu tenho que ir para o Acampamento – Ela falou, colocando suas mãos no meu rosto, acariciando-o.

-Você vai congelar lá fora... – Eu falei, tirando seu sobretudo e jogando o no sofá.

-Então me empresta um casaco seu... – Ela brincou com meus cabeços e pousou suas mãos na minha nuca, aproximando seu rosto.

-A neve deve estar na altura dos seus joelhos – Eu aproximei meu rosto mais ainda, colocando meu nariz junto ao dela.

-Você é muito convincente... – Ela desceu suas mãos até o meu ponto fraco. Senti um milhão de volts passando por meu corpo. Puxei ela mais para perto – Até parece que está realmente preocupado comigo...

-Eu realmente estou... E se você pegar pneumonia e morrer? – Eu falei, me afastando para olhar para os olhos dela – Eu me sentiria culpado para o resto da vida!

Annabeth riu. Até que eu fui rápido com minha desculpa... Pneumonia! Haha.

-Realmente, está muito frio lá fora... – Nós sorrimos e ela me puxou para um beijo sedento. Puxei ela um pouco para cima, e ela entrelaçou suas pernas na minha cintura. Andei até o meu quarto com Annabeth no colo, distribuindo selinhos em seu pescoço.

É, eu venci. Estava frio... E eu precisava esquentar Annabeth de alguma maneira.

_-Ahh, but it's cold outside-_

* * *

Minha primeira fanfic de Percy Jackson, haha. Desculpem pela péssima qualidade de escrita e pelos erros de português.

Fanfic inspirada na música "Baby, It's cold outside", versão do elenco do Glee (BlainexKurt). Percy pode ser bem persuasivo as vezes (vide ultimos capitulos de O Ladrão de Raios, na loja de Colchões d'água) e Annabeth prometeu que nunca deixaria as coisas serem fáceis para o Cabeça de Alga.

Se gostaram, por favor comentem, ou se não gostaram, comentem também.

Que essa fic seja a primeira de muitas! Haha.


End file.
